board8fandomcom-20200216-history
GFRB1
All raps from the Gamefaqs Rap Battle League between its founding in July 2012 until present. ''~The Battles~ Battle 1: frostbyte_76 vs. BBallman7 ~The Score~ Date: July 3, 2012 Judges: Dilated Chemist, Giggsalot, Ed Bellis, Seginustemple, AlecTrevelyan frostbyte_76: 3 (Giggs, Ed, Seg) BBallman7: 2 (DC, Alec) ~The Raps~ BBallman7 Little f***** Frostbyte, I'll smash you with that cross right, F*** you up with uppercuts, I'll be ending Frost's life, You ain't ready for this boss fight, what I bring to this match is gore, F*** everything this f** is for, I'm proof that you should practice more, Axes hackin' at your core, let you bleed and scream for help, Shove your own head up your ass, make you human centipede yourself, I'm a demon leapin' straight from hell, you messin' with the wrong type, It's 98 degrees outside, so I ain't stressin' Frostbyte. Why aren't y'all seein' this! This dude's a f**, He's part of the eight percent that draws penises, and that's super bad, I'm about to sue his dad, but I got that toe tag comin', You never tote gats or broke backs, you're just Brokeback Mountain. If you actin' hard it's a facade, but I constantly throw hands, You ain't blastin' heat, this bastard's sweet, he's Frosty the Snowman. I'll make your dentist reach his quota if you even show tonight, Your raps are flawed, I'll smash your jaws, this match is f***in' overbyte. frostbyte_76 yo BBallman ain't got big balls man, they teeny tiny things, like sweet peas, they aspire to be BB's shrunken, dude ain't dunkin', he breaks a sweat when jumpin' cinderella, too late....pumpkin, he displays the best of....nothin' only thing dude dominates at is erectile dysfunction if he showed a one eyed date his one eyed snake she'd say she find reptiles disgustin' but life's funny.....when he's dead it'll function he couldn't entice honeys, if he write to' the f***in' beat of 'flight of the bumblebee' end of discussion, i can't be beaten by this wackest rapper, that's the day i pass away, yo dude couldn't rap his way out of a ripped plastic wrapper i wish i could diss, n' slap ya' after, son of a b****, actual bastard my dna's insane, i'll rearrange the game then write the manual after in the simplest words, i dislike you, and your hypothetical future b**** wife too no mistake, you'll explode in the grossest ways like one of your pimples just burst i dunno if you're a fat slob who can't feel his d*** when he j***s off and simply deals with it or if you're cool as f***, it's the same to me, 'cuz you only came to bleed your own pool of blood Battle 2: MajinZidane vs. UltimateMonkey ~The Score~ Date: July 9, 2012 Judges: BBallman7, ExThaNemesis, Ed Bellis, DigitalIncision, gamesrgreat MajinZidane: -3 (BBall, Extha, Ed) UltimateMonkey: -2 (Digi, games) ~The Raps~ '''MajinZidane' call me bokey for this brawl, back at last from my awol. best you all recall my gall, while monkey's f***in' meatballs stuck suckin' on snookie's balls, asked to get some more: "please?" she'd appease your desperate pleas while you receive oral herpes. i'mma mayor your "mistake." mad that i made a no-lyncher? came to game when it's a stake, like mike miller in the clincher. aim for fame with my outbreak, dislcaimer: you're done, son. see how fun it is to rap roulette a fully loaded gun. seized the throne while i atone; grown now prone to hit the mark. yet this drone does not condone, less mindful than dead ned stark. lying prone you moan alone, remember gotye on go. while you wish he would've shown, somebody that you used to blow. UltimateMonkey UltimateMonkey may be the best MC I keep pushin quality craft just like macaroni MajinZidane is only good at fudge packin And lickin his lips after manly booty tapin You’re a shallow ass rapper I give no respect More fake than silicon, more b**** than two breasts I’m weaponized with magnum rhyme Well endowed to tear though your mind You’ll cry cus you couldn’t handle mine Then later claim rape over the suicide hotline Don’t feel what saying, then step up son It’ll be more one sided than a one on one . . Battle 3: The_iLL_One vs. mallow ~The Score~ Date: July 10, 2012 Judges: Dilated Chemist, Seginustemple, Ed Bellis, BBallman7, PrinceOfPWNage The_iLL_One: -0 mallow: - 5(DC, Seg, Ed, BBall, PoP) ~The Raps~ The_iLL_One Welcome to the gallow mallow. you better hang it up. before i treat you like a touch tone phone n hang ya up. i heard you went to jail n they banged ya butt tried to resist so they shanked ya nuts you aint enough to go against the ill im a soldier of god. sent to kill you was poppin but now you gon regret them pills cuz i'll be leavin w/ 10 different sets of bills you a purple flower. looking for a shower aight i'll get you wet. but it'll burn like sour when it come to my rhymes. im the founder you jack mad rappers n get caught like flounder im bound for the finals. and im gon win it might have to scalp my opponent like a ticket ghost the whole gamefaqs can't nobody witness bet you never thought in round 1 you'd be finished mallow if a dope battle’s what you came to see, I aim to please this mayne’s a g, Ill Will named himself after a dead guy, that part? i aim to squeeze give a f*** about a timeframe, sloppy type, i copy right and procrastinate the hardest spend ten minutes to pen lyrics while you spent all week on some fascinating garbage I’d say quit b****ing, but every day he’s spittin preparin for losses call it nit picking cuz I find these rhymes when i sit s***ing, comparative process this guy sick? I can help, but for you a dose is harder to spare nice profile pic, you look like Poseidon when Moses parted his hair to be blunt, you also look like you can’t be dated n your style is so old, female scientists will see his remains; “it can’t be dated” you got that board swag, floor mat, lord drag, a tired format but yeah all things considered you’re pretty dope, if i ignore that ain’t gonna lie, my IQ ain’t that high, to the point where I’m craving your flesh but I DID research your music and lyrics closely, with my face on the desk ayo you spit wack s*** after wack s*** n never pause, clever bars? if you’re ill then I’m an AIDS contaminated boss with plague laminated gauze PARTNA Battle 4: Rapper 1 vs. Rapper 2 ~The Score~ Date: July 11, 2012 Judges: CodenamePegasus, ExThaNemesis, BBallman7, PrinceOfPWNage, frostbyte_76 Ed Bellis: -4 (Peagasus, BBall, PoP, frostbyte) Rollthebones2: -1 (Extha) ~The Raps~ Ed Bellis In the theme park of rap battling you're just tacky souvenirs Got corny, watered-down lines, ya rookie, you're wet behind the ears I'll make your back crack, smack degrees of teeth out to prevent plaque You're a light snack in this cyber rap, I'll log you out like a gay lumberjack Best you can paint is the birth of penis like a sodomized Botticelli Don't let this come between us - I know this Roll is made of jelly I'll twist you up like gemelli, last name Dente, first name Al Replace ya jaw with a gaping maw wide as the Panama Canal Best you got is whack kung fu, but b****es call me Bruce Leet I'll leave you tasting black and blue like a hungry synesthete Your rhymes are lamer and older than some crippled Rolling Stones So I'ma bury you so hard nobody'll ever find dem Bones. . Rollthebones2 Bellis your fate was sealed the second that you came at me I translate my skills to reckonings to kill you painfully. This brainless ugly troglodyte is a worthless little parasite Whose life stains every day and night, life without you is paradise. You never learn, my murderous skills are just too ample To handle, leave you scorched, incinerated, dismantled. Decapitate you, so headlong you're burnin and crashin Leave you eternally in an urn on a mantle as ashes, Your failures are everlasting, physically and mentally deficient shortcomings sufficient to inspire doubt in the omniscient. Your persistent livings an apostasy of epic proportions: Your existence disproves god, but even he'd support your abortion . See Also * Main Gamefaqs Rap Battle League Page